Walking White Tragic Past Battle Royal
Description Devil May Cry vs To Aru Majutsu No Index vs Blazblue vs Date A Live. Tragedy follows those white heads wherever they go. Their hair is bleached white, but their past is pitch black. The Demon Hunter vs The No.#1 Esper vs The Black Beast vs The Second Strongest Spirit. Who will prevail in this battle of death? Interlude Dante KR: In the Underworld, which is practically Hell for us humans, there existed Sparada, the Demon King. Sparada fell in love with Eva, a human being, and both of them got married. AK211: But Mundus, who is Sparada's mentor and partner, was disgusted by this, and was even more disgusted when Sparada shut down interfernces between the Human World and the Underworld. So he did the best thing: He killed Sparada, killed Eva, and took the throne of the Underworld for himself. KR: However, Mundus didn't know until later that Sparada and Eva had two children. The two would eventually grow up separated, where one of them would be the cold-hearted and manipulative Vergil, and the other would be the carefree, cocky, famous devil hunter: Dante. AK211: After Dante was orphaned and left alone, he made it his quest to kill demons and prevent them from destroying the Human World, and he sure packs it up! KR: Due to his demonic heritage, Dante is without a doubt a superhuman. He is srong enough to wrestle demons that can take down cities and buildings in a flash, punch a giant falling stone in half, bust down doors and tables, slice with his sword so hard he created a dimensional portal the size of North America and the energy released caused all the clouds over the continent to dissipate, and even defeat Mundus, who created an entire universe, and was going to merge both the Human World and the Underworld together to create a World Of Darkness. AK211: He is slso fast enough to react to bullets, rockets, explosions and lightning, can chase a speeding car on foot, can run down a building so fast to the extent that he got caught on fire due to air friction, and even reacted to Mundus, who can create an entire universe within the span of 2 seconds! How absurd! KR: He is also durable as hell, he can tank his own buster sword shoved into his torso, tank explosions, tank hellfire, tank bullets and missiles, and can even tank attacks from the likes of Mundus, who, as we mentioned before, can create an entire universe in 2 seconds. AK211: But still, for all of those feats, he would need badass weapons to back it up. Here you are! The Devil Arms! KR: First, we have the legendary sword, Dante- AK211: Hey. Your talking about the sword, not Dante. You make it sound as if the sword is called Dante. KR: Well...It's because it is called "Dante". AK211: What the hell?! KR: The legendary sword, Dante is a result of the fusion of both The Rebillion and the devil sword, Sparada within Dante himself, making it the strongest weapon in Dante's arsenal. AK211: Next, there is the twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, with Ebony designed for long range shots, and Ivory designed for rapid fire. KR: Next, we have Alastor, a sword of lightning that amps the user's speed as the name suggests, with glass around Dante falling in slow motion compared to his speed while showing off his skills. It also has some sorts of precognitive capabilities, being able to sense Nelo Angelo and Phantom before they were visible to Dante. AK211: Ifrit are a pair of gauntlets, shin guards and shoulder pads, which allows Dante to manipulate hellfire by using it as a flamethrower, or shooting fire balls. KR: Agni and Rudra are short swords of fire and wind respectively, where using both of them allows Dante to create fire tornadoes. The swords can talk too, by the way. AK211: Nevan is a scythe-guitar hybrid that allows Dante to manipulate lightning, and even summon bats. KR: Lucifer is a demonic backpack that allows Dante to fire of an infinite number of bladed projectiles, Artemis is a demonic gun which fires arrows imbued with demonic energy that has the ability to fire multiple shots at either one or many enemies at a time, and Pandora is briefcase that contains 666 different weapons, including over-and-under, double barrel bow-rocket launcher with frill-like panels coming out from the sides, a triple barrel, over-the-shoulder rocket launcher, a large, steampunk-designed laser cannon the size of Dante, a six-barreled gatling gun, vehicle-like form that hovers with thrusters on the back and rocket barrels all around the seated pilot, which can shoot laser and rockets from its barrels, and a tri-blade shuriken with spade tips. AK211: Pandora also has a trump card move called Omen, where Dante opens the demonic briefcase, causing light to envelop the background which harms the opponent. Sweet! Now where do i get one of these...? KR: Try and kill a demon to get a Devil Arm. Not that it's worth wasting your life. AK211: It IS WORTH IT! KR: Why the heck are you yelling?! AK211: BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! KR: Ugh. Whatever. Anyways, moving on. Next one on the list is the Bangle Of Time, which is a Bangle that allows Dante to stop time. AK211: Dr. Faust is a hat that uses demon blood to attack, and even causes them to spill more of their own blood, and for some reason, it gives Dante a cool scarf when it worn. He can also dance awesomingly with this. I mean, just look at him shaking those hips of his! KR: Never knew that your actually a gay, my dear friend. AK211: I'm straight, damnit! KR: Fine. Fine. Afterwards, we have Cavaliere, which is a demonic motorcycle Devil Arm created by fusing parts of Cavaliere Angelo's armor to a motorcycle. It also can be split up into two twin-clubbed buzz saws. These attacks are slow but deal high amounts of damage while covering a wide area. AK211: I suppose that you can stop saying lame insults and jokes on me, because this thing here is damn cool! KR: I will have to agree with that, since you don't see a veichle that turns into a weapon nowadays. AK211: Heh...Damn straight. KR: Last, but not leadt in the Devil Arms section, there is King Cerberus, which is a tri-etheral handed nunchaku connected to a single ring. This babe here allows Dante to use ice, fire and lightning in one weapon, where it can morph into two additional forms alongside the nunchaku. The bō staff form allows Dante to manipulate fire, the Sansetsukon form allows Dante to manipulate lightning, and the nunchaku form allows Dante to manipulate ice. AK211: Think we're done? No, we're not. We are still going for the Styles. KR: Yeah. The Syles are basically non-transformation modes that Dante takes for multiple effects in the battlefield. The Doppelganger Style allows him to create a clone of himself, The Trickster Style allows for evasive skills and air dashes, The Swordmaster Style powers up his melee weapons' abilities, The Gunslinger Style powers up his long range weapons' abilities, The Royalguard Style increases defensive abilities while absorbing the blocked hits from an enemy to either release it in the form of energy to either attack, or to heal himself with it, and finally, The Quicksilver Style which allows Dante to either slow or outright stop time. AK211: And now, for the grand finale: The Devil Trigger! Accelerator KR: In the world of To Aru Majutsu no Index, aka A Certain Magical Index, there exist two sides, Science, and Magic. But today, we are going to focus on Science! AK211: Did you forget the sequel? KR: Oh, was it something along the lines of Magical Railgun? AK211: NO! It's a Certain Scientific Railgun! Gosh KR, your memory's like Dory! KR: They really have amazing titles huh. On the Science Side, there exists Espers, People who have the ability to use science as a weapon. Their levels ranged from 0 to 5, with level 5 being the strongest, and 0 being the weakest. AK211: However, There were two people in particular that numbers couldn't just describe. One man was the infamous level 0 Esper known as Kamijou Touma. KR: And the other one was the infamous strongest level 5 Esper known as...Accelerator. AK211: Accelerator? Is that even a name? KR: Well, Glad that you asked since we are into it. Accelerator's name is not his name. It's the name of his ability. He had ued it since he had forgotten his name long ago. AK211: Talk about Amnesia. Anyway, Accelerator was the sworn enemy and rival of Touma, until his ass was kicked by said person, and he got his head shot while trying to save a cute little child, and he became a protagonist and surprisingly, Touma's best friend. KR: In his role as a protagonist, he is forced to deal with the cruel Dark Side of Academy City, the secret conspiracies surrounding it, the guilt he carries from the Level 6 Shift experiment and his inner conflict about his status as a villain/hero. As the most powerful esper of Academy City, his existence and powers are tied to the plans of Aleister Crowley, the founder of Academy City, alongside Touma. AK211: But talk about Science Fiction OP Powers! Accelerator probably has the most Over powered Esper Ability out of all the other Esper's. It's called Accelerator,...Whih is kinda confusing considering the fact that he doesn't remember his name and using the name of his ability as hi own name because his doesn't know his original nama so he's using that name as a replacement for his own na-''' KR: I think they got what you mean. Can we please continue the casting now? '''AK211: Oh. Sorry. KR: Anyway, As mentioned earlier, The Accelerator, Or It can be called The One-Way Road, is The unique esper ability of the strongest Level 5, also used by Accelerator as his name since he has forgotten his original name. It creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. While normally allowing him to manipulate physical vectors, it has been shown that it is more than that, through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to manipulate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws like Kakine's Dark Matter's, magic's or Telesma's. AK211: Accelerator can just reflect anything at his enemy before it even makes contact with him, even if he didn't even see it. Accelerator can use the Vector ability as well to modify anything he touches. KR: Yeah. And that's considered to be the main application of Accelerator's Vector Control Ability. He can do several things by just touching something or someone. By touching an object he can immediately change its movements vectors to launch it at high speeds as a projectile. He has used this to do things like launch metal construction pillars, throw metal containers or cars, and kick pebbles at high speeds. Likely through a similar application Accelerator can propel himself forwards at high speeds. AK211: He can manipulate the vectors of the surrounding air and force it to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind. He can use this power to create a barrier of wind preventing opponents to escape, and F7 tornadoes. KR: He can even create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point, though this takes some time. AK211: Also, By controlling the wind around him, he creates 4 high-powered tornadoes behind him to allow him to fly. Shown in Vol.8. KR: And If there is enough dust in the air, Accelerator can cause a dust explosion. AK211: He can also hack the brains of others. According to Accelerator, by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as was shown in volume 5 with Last Order, though unlike proper mental type espers who can interpret those signals, he needs a previous reference to be able to achieve concrete effects. Damn Complicated Science-y Stuff! KR: Also, By touching a person, Accelerator can take total control of their bloodflow. He normally uses this to reverse their bloodflow which would instantly kill them. He has also shown to be capable of manipulating a person's bioelectricity to similar lethal results. Accelerator can also similarly manipulate his own bloodflow to survive what otherwise would be lethal injuries, like when he used his vector manipulation to keep his blood circulating after Aiwass had nearly cut him in half with its wings, even circulating his blood through air. AK211: By Manipulating the vectors on his feet, he can cause an explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents with a stomp. He can also create gigantic fissures, earth tsunamis and several earth spears to pierce his opponents, and by touching a person's body, Accelerator can rip off their skin instantly. KR: Also, He can create a Kinetic Blast as Shown in Volume 13. He takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack used up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slowed down the the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Theoretically this attack should allow him to destroy all life on the planet. AK211; Yet we're not done with Accelerator's potential! KR: After developing/updating his powers and Personal Reality, Accelerator has gained an unknown power and the ability to manifest wings that have been compared to an angel's wings. With those wings, He can manipulate vectors from remote distances. AK211: Accelerator has two sets of wings. The first ones are the Black Wings, which are...Black. KR: Under this state, he updates and overwrites his own ability to do something supposedly impossible, creating dark wings that seem more like jets than wings as they spray a jet black ink-like substance that seems to swallow the light. Through the input of AIM, he can control imaginary vectors, which are vectors that supposedly don't exist as well. Also, Accelerator's voice starts to produce weird noises in this state as he tries to speak angelic language, much like Gabriel or Aiwass do at times. The wings themselves are constructed by powers very similar to Telesma, and Index has commented that the wing's power is comparable to that of a saint. The wings are made of a material that is exactly the same as Kakine's Dark Matter. He can manifest up to a 100 meter long wings which can disintegrate matter on contact. Going by his and Rensa's uses of these wings, they seems to appear when Accelerator's emotions run out of control and/or he's cornered in a fight. AK211: The second set are the White Wings. KR: An apparently more powerful version of his dark wings, Accelerator first used these wings during the climax of World War III. While not a lot is known about these wings, his defenses rise considerably with them; as he was able to tank a attack that could destroy all of Eurasia without his vector shield. Unlike the previous wings, these ones seem to be created by Accel's honest desire to protect something. He also has a white halo on his head. AK211: Is he an angel? KR: More or Less. AK211: No one is gonna understand this guy. Anyway, Accelerator's not invincible. He physically doesn't have any weaknesses. If anything is considered a weakness to him, then it's his overconfident, sadistic and blood lusted personality. KR: But with those aside, Anyone in this world would dream to be Accelerator. Ragna The Bloodedge KR: Once upon a time, the Six Heroes; Hakumen, Jubei, Trinity, Valkenhayn, Konoe, and Yuuki; all combated the Black Beast, a monstrous entity composed of black seithr whose sole intent is to ravage and ruin all life. Although the monster would first kill over half of the world’s entire population in its rampage before the Six Heroes could confront it, they ultimately fought it off and invented Ars Magus so that humanity would win the war against it. The one who bought them a whole year of time so that they could come up with the art was a hero known only as Bloodedge, whom Celica A. Mercury had found in the woods and tended to... who was actually Ragna from the future, and would have Celica as something of a love interest...Yeah, I give up on trying to explain the background story for this guy. AK211: Sounds pretty boring to me, especially in a verse where nothing makes any sense. KR: Tell me about it. Anyways, to start with how Ragna connects to all of this, we already know him as Bloodedge, the hero who sealed the Black Beast for a whole year, but the word "sealed" isn't the accurate term for this. It's more like...They fused together and became one. AK211: Back to the past where Ragna was a little brat, he was living with his brother Jin and his sister Saya in an orphanage. His sister grew very sick, and Jin grew very jealous from Ragna due to his attention that was focused on his sick sister. Talk about incest yandere. KR: Those emotions of Jin would be the reason of the dark past Ragna had, as one day, a man that goes by the name of Yuuki Terumi, who is one of the Six Heroes, but soon betrayed them. Terumi then used Jin to take down Ragna, slicing his right arm, stabbing him in the chest and leaving him to die. AK211: Luckily for Ragna, he was saved by Rachel Alucard, who gave him a new left arm, healed his wounds nd then left right away. Afterwards, he was trained by Jubei, who was one of the Six Heroes as well, before giving him the sword and jacket of the unofficial seventh hero tht saved the world from the Black Beast that goes by the name Bloodedge, and starting from there, Ragna's journey to save his sister and brother began. KR: Moving on, Ragna is without a doubt a superhuman. He is strong enough to throw cars into the air, punch steel bars so hard they crumble apart, bring down buildings and even take down the country busting Take-Mikazuchi. AK211: He's also pretty fast, being capable of dodging sky-to-lightning from Rachel, dodge light beams from Take-Mikazuchi and keep up with Terumi, who reached the inside of the Takamagahara system in 1/480000th of a second. KR: He's also very durable, being capable of tanking high falls, being punched through multiple thick walls, taking dozens of major stab wounds, electrocution, tanking the entirety of the world's nuclear arsenal without even a single scratch, and can tank attacks from pretty much anyone in the series, including a weakened Izanami, who even at her weakest, can create a huge amount energy that can vapourize anything within 400,000 kilometers worth of radius, and can potentially destroy both the Earth and the Moon. Take about OP. AK211: If you think this guy is done, then your wrong. We still have to show you his weapons and special abilities! KR: Right. First comes his trademark weapon, and what symbolizes him as the hero Bloodedge: The Aramasa, or rather known as the Blood Scythe. AK211: The Aramasa is a weapon that takes the shape of single-edged greatsword, which can transform into a scythe for more range. KR: That's not even half of what the Aramasa can do. You see, this weapon has the ability to absorb the souls of Ragna's opponents to heal himself, accompined with his healing factor, which can range from healing fatal wounds and up to reconstructing his body via scaling to the Life Link, which was capable of reconstructing Nu-13's body after it was completely destroyed from existence, and you already know that he's not going down any time. AK211: And like any character in Blazblue, Ragna possess a Drive, which is basically his own special ability. His Drive is called the Soul Eater, which allows him to absorb the souls of his opponents with each attack. Be it his fists or with his sword, his attacks when enhanched with Seither, they inflict soul damage. KR: Speaking of Seither, this type of energy is actually magic, but mixed with science. It can be utilized via the art of Ars Magus. AK211: Ars Magus is, to simplify things, a scientific method of using the mystical energy seithr as a source of power. Pretty much everyone in the BlazBlue universe can use Ars Magus to utilize Seither. KR: Think that's the only thing that Ragna has under his sleeve? Well, remember the Black Beast? Yeah. Ragna is actually the hero Bloodedge from another timeline, where Bloodedge took down the Black Beast for a whole year by sealing it inside of him, making him the new Black Beast, where Ragna would inherit his jacket, and Aramasa. About the Black Beast, Ragna can use several attacks by summoning parts of the Black Beast by using black Seither for more power in his attacks. AK211: Then there is the Azure Grimoire, which happens to be the right arm that Rachel had given Ragna to replace his sliced arm. Thing is, this ain't a normal arm. KR: Indeed. But before we explain the Azure Grimoire, let's talk s little about the teminology to simplify it. There is a place called The Boundary which is the place where all the infinite timelines and destinies intersect, and the Azure, which is the true power of The Boundary, is located somewhere within The Boundary. It is said of to be made of many different things, including bio-energy, memories, life, or even souls, and has been described as “the light from which the world sprang.” Now, a grimoire is an item with knowledge on how to perform Ars Magus, and can take a multitude of forms. They are regulated by the Novis Orbis Librarium, whom, as we have stated, Ragna has no real fondness for from the get-go. The Azure Grimoire, which Ragna possesses, also known as the BlazBlue, is the strongest grimoire, and can draw upon the power of the Azure. Effectively, the BlazBlue itself is a Boundary, and thus has an infinite supply of Seithr. Don't ask me how that works, it just does. AK211: So specifically speaking, Ragna can tab into the BlazBlue, which gives him an infinite amount of Seither, which means he won't be down for a long time. KR: Next, we have the IDEA Engine, or the Noise Canceller. You see, Ragna fell in love with Celica A.Mercury, who happens to be the sister-in-law of his mentor, Jubei. However, she was capable of using a form of reality warping ability called the Power Of Order, which works depending on the thing you want to oppose. For example, Jin's existence is to oppose Ragna, which in turn means that he will become as strong as Ragna everytime they meet face to face. Celica's existence, on the other hand, is to oppose Seither, or magic, which makes her negate any kind of magic around her, which caused Ragna's right arm and eye to shut down, making him unable to use the Azure Grimoire. Kokonoe then installed the IDEA Engine, which allowed Ragna to activate the BlazBlue even with Celica's presence around him. The IDEA Engine gave him an Overdrive that goes by the name of Blood Kain IDEA, which doubles his strength and speed for a short amount of time. The Blazblue can also allow Ragna to release shockwaves and create spherical barriers around him to protect himself from opponents' attacks. AK211: We're not even done yet. When push comes to shove, Ragna can utilize the power of the BlazBlue to enter the Unlimited Mode. This form gives him a variety of upgrades, including greater destructive power, greater versatility, and more potent and always active lifesteal. The most dramatic upgrade, however, is vastly increased durability, and it doesn't even have any of those pesky time limits. KR: Last thing to mention is the True BlazBlue. After unlocking the true potential of the Azure Grimoire, Ragna was capable of creating a timeline that not even the Master Unit: Amaterasu could reset, where the Blazblue universe contains infinite possibilities and worlds, and Ragna also became Possibility itself, which means that he is a concept, and you can't harm a concept. Oh, and he also erased his presence from the timeline he created, because the world won't move forward because of his existence. Kinda sad knowing that your favourite character wll not be seen anymore. AK211: Even so, Ragna still has tons of flaws. KR: Yes. He is rather short-tempered and easily provoked. He is also hesitant to use the Azure Grimoire unless he is in a dire situation. In addition to this, the Azure Grimoire has an annoying flaw. While it is indeed a really powerful weapon, it will remember any magical wound dealt by it on Ragna's opponent, and each wound will reflect on Ragna later on. AK211: Even so, there's a reason he is called the Grim Reaper. KR: With sword and arm in hand, Ragna has proven to everyone that he is a fearsome opponent, and it will take more than a beating to take him down. Origami Tobiichi KR: Technology and Magic merge again, but this time, it has romance mixed in. AK211: 30 years ago, a phenomenon that goes by the name of Spacequake hit the center of Eurassia, killing 150 million people. This was caused by the birth of the Spirit of Origin, Mio Takamiya, who in order to save the boy she loves, splitted her powers in 10 crystals known as the Sephira Crystals, and fused 9 of those crystals in 9 different girls, giving each girl a certain power and ability, with the 10th one developing a will of its own and manifested as a girl, but that's not what we are here for. KR: One of the Sephira Crystals, Metatron, went to a specific girl that would later become the second strongest entity in the Date A Live verse. Her name...Is Origami Tobiichi. AK211: Originally a normal child thst dreamed of becoming a cute bride, Origami's life was turned upside down when a Spirit destroyed her neighbourhood, blazing it on fire and killing her parents. It was at that point that Origami's dream changed into killing all of the Spirits. KR: However, Origami was actually the one to kill her parents upon entering berserk, since she was actually the Spirit that did so, but due to the shock, she couldn't remember that fact. Afterwards, she went to live with her aunt, where after 5 years of her parents' death, she entered the AST, a special police unit designed to kill Spirits. AK211: Before going in further deep, Let's talk a little about Spirits. Spirits are actually humans that obtained Sephira Crystals from Mio Takamiya, which gave them an item known as Angel, which is the manifestion of a Spirit's powers, as well as an Astral Dress, which is basically the outfit of a Spirit, but it's durable and gives the Spirit a nigh-impenetratable defense. KR: Now with that out of the way, let's enter into Origami's powers and abilities. Origami is unique for being able to combine her powers as Spirit with her skills as a Wizard. This allowed her to fight on par with Artemisia Ashcroft despite the latter being a superior Wizard. In combat, Origami primarily relies on her CR-Unit for close range attacks with her lance and long range attacks from her Angel as support. AK211: She is strong enough to lift an entire building by herself, destroy a sattelite that was going to nuke a city and even destroy multiple cities and clash with Tohka Yatogami, which created an explosion that engulfed multiple city blocks. KR: She is also fast enough to keep up with other Spirits, where Spirits can dodge light beams, and was her as a human, but as a Spirit, she is as fast, if not faster than light. She is also very durable, being capable of tanking hits from other Spirits, which can range from small towns and cities, and up to mountains, islands, countires and even continents! AK211: But what would a badass character be without badass weapons? Origami has the standard combat wiring suit of the AST, which is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. This gives her the ability to use the Territory, a sphere of influence created by a wizard's CR-unit or a Spirit's Mana. The artificial Territory created using the said technology is produced by a device called Realizer.Territories are reality-warping fields in which the laws of physics can be modified according to the user's thoughts in a exend, It can give advantages to an ordinary human. When a human Wizard is inside his/her Territory, he/she may be capable of, Fly or levitate one's body, Create barriers for protection against attacks, Levitate other objects regardless of their weight, Strengthen the body of a human, Increase the attack and defensive power of weapons like guns, laser swords, and missiles and Trap someone or something inside another Territory. KR: With her AST suit comes a set weapons as well. C C C, which is a shortened term for Cry Cry Cry, is a great Anti-Spirit rifle. When used against a human, this rifle has enough power to produce a large hole through that person's torso. Against a Spirit, however, the weapon is unable to pierce through their astral garments. AK211: No Pain is an Anti-Spirit laser blade. When disabled, it consists only of a handle and a protection. It is normally stored inside Combat Wiring Suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the suit will move the handle to a position where it can be unsheathed with greater ease. When activated, a blade of incandescent blue energy, about one meter in length, is emitted by the handle. KR: Auldist is a basic Machine gun with a great power, with no gun in the world can be compared with this weapon, it's made with the AST technology for kill Spirits. AK211: She also has grenades which is made with the technology of AST to be much stronger than regular Grenade. KR: There is also White Licorice, A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. Despite the risks, Origami is able to use the Realizer to its fullest potential before hitting the time limit. It has a great set of weapons. CleaveLeaf is a pair of large-sized laser blades that are mounted on the user's forearms; it can be used for binding, Blastalk is a pair of 50.5cm magic cannons. This weapon's firepower can easily destroy a normal Realizer, and RootBox, which are 8 containment units that can store a large amount of weaponry. AK211: There is also Mordred, which is a new equipment given to her after she momentarily joined DEM. With Mordred, Origami was capable of destroying a satellite bomb alone, a task which previously took Shido and multiple Spirits to combine their powers to destroy. Likewise, she was able to pressure four sealed Spirits into a corner with this unit and would have succeeded in killing them if Tohka hadn't regained her full powers. Even then, she was capable of momentarily fighting against Tohka at full power. However, the enormous stress put on her brain left her vulnerable until she was ultimately defeated. Mordred's main weapon is Clarent, which has two forms, a laser sword, and a Maryoku cannon. KR: Brynhildr, Code-named AW-111, it is a new CR-unit created by Asgard Electronics that was first used by Origami against Artemisia. It has the weapon Einherjar, which is a spear that can absorb any magic scattered in the surroundings and turn that power into the sharpened edge of a blade. AK211: That really cool, man! Loli white chick solos your verse~! KR: Still, we haven't entered to her Spirit powers. Once entering to her Spirit form, she becomes the Spirit that goes by the Codename: Angel, clad in her Astral Dress: EHYH, and her Angel: . AK211: is an Angel that takes the shape of a crown on Origami's head. This Angel allows Origami to manipulate light through various golden pillars around her, allowing her to utilize multiple offensive and defensive techniques. KR: Shemesh is a technique where Origami orders the floating pillars to spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. Mal'akh is where Origami takes on a wing-like formation, folding the pillars behind her back, which allows her to fly and achieve great speeds. Kadour is where Origami breaks the formation of the pillars, allowing each pillar to attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. And Artelif is where Origami makes all of the pillars take on a circular formation, pointing their tips in the same direction, which allows her to shoot out a beam of pure shining light. She can also teleport by transforming into light and even use her pillars to shield herself from blows of opponents. AK211: That's not all. You see, Spirits can turn into Inverse Spirits when they are subjected to extreme sadness, anger and emotional trauma. Origani's Inverse Form gives her a more revealing and dark themed and colored Astral Dress. It also gives her the Demon King, which is the darker version of an Angel. Her Demon King goes by the name of . KR: Satan takes the shape of a black spiked crown on Origami's head. It gives Origami the ability to manipulate darkness, and even use all of her Spirit form's abilities but with a darker theme, and instead of pillars, it would be feathers. The Inverse Form of a Spirit is extremely powerful than the ordinary Spirit form by the way. AK211: Even so, Origami still has flaws. She is prone to anger when pushed in a corner, causing her to become completely irrational and impulsive. Also, in her Inverse Form, she is completely unconscious of her actions and only moves by the instinct of killing those around her. KR: Even with this, Origami is a truly walking force of nature, and her powers made her one of the most fearsome entities of Date A Live verse. So watch out from her, because if she goes all out, she will kill you...With a flash of light. Category:Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga themed Death Battles Category:'Technology' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villains vs Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist vs Protagonist' themed death battle Category:Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Rage-powered combatants Category:Combatants with Super Strength Category:Combatants with Super Speed Category:Japan Combatants Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Duel Category:'Magic vs Sword' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Muhammedmco